Blood Prodigy
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: AU Sequel to Blood Marionette! After killing Toph while under the Dai Li's control, Aang and Sokka abandon Katara, leaving her alone and in tears, a broken soul. Azula finds her and takes her in as her sister but the damage is done to Katara's psyche and she slowly goes insane... Hints of TyZula, Azutara and KaToph. Official pairing will come later. Written with RosenKruz!
1. Broken Soul

_A/N: Hey guys, White here with a special AU sequel to Blood Marionette. It is a dark alternate ending story to its predecessor which explores what would've happened had Katara actually killed Toph in Blood Marionette. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

_Previously In Blood Marionette_

_"Katara stop," Aang pleaded. "Look, you can take me to Azula. I won't even escape when she has me. Just let the others go, please!"_

_"I know you won't escape. You'll be an Avatar-sicle." She sneered._

_"Fine," Aang replied. "If I surrender, what happens to the others? Will you let them go free?" Aang pleaded. At this point, he just wanted his friends to be safe._

_"I was instructed to kill, that's what I'll do even if you come with me." Katara replied, her tone extremely chilly._

_"Sugar Queen, please," Toph pleaded. "You don't have the heart to kill," she challenged bravely._

_"Oh don't I? Watch me. I'll kill you first, which should be simple because you can't see. I'll make all of you watch the rest of you die, and your up first." She sneered at Toph._

_"And how to you propose to kill all of us?" Toph demanded._

_"Like this." She purred silkily, and started bloodbending her blind target, cackling._

_Toph's bravado began to fade as she felt the pain. "You don't need to do this!" Aang screamed. "You can have me. I'll come quietly. But let the rest of our friends go!" He begged._

_"I told you Avatar, I was meant to kill..." She answered, before much to her shock, her grip on Toph began to fade, as the blind bender was using every bit of her will to break the hold._

_"Sugar Queen, this isn't you," Toph gurgled._

_"Or maybe Sokka should be first," she threatened. "I wouldn't want you to miss that." She teased, smiling cruelly._

_"You wouldn't...he might be an idiot at times but he's your brother.." Toph pleaded._

_"And we're back to the blind bimbo," Katara said, focusing. She had come up with a most exquisite torture._

_"It's blind bandit, Sugar Queen. Get it right." Toph growled. Even in her weakened state, her pride was still very much in tact._

_Katara said nothing. She continued to focus. "Do you feel it yet?" she asked._

_Toph groaned as her bravado faded instantly. "My...feet, their so numb..I can't feel them...and everything's dark...I can't see anything."_

_Katara's face wore a predatory smile. She flashed her teeth to her audience. "Would you like to know why?" she asked gleefully._

_"Not particularly, but your gonna tell us anyway aren't you?" Sokka deadpanned._

_"Yes, since your dying to know. Blind Bimbo, what I am doing, is slowly stopping the flow of blood throughout your body. That feeling of numbness you're experiencing is only gonna get worse. See, I'm starting with your feet. But soon, I'll move up to your legs, then your arms, before finally making your poor little heart shut down. You'll be aware the entire time, but you'll be helpless to do anything but wait for the end. Wait, you're blind now, so you're used to being helpless," Katara gloated._

_Toph's eyes had a figurative fire burning in them._

_"Ahh, so fierce," Katara gloated. "Soon the fire in your eyes, that fire's gonna burn out." She giggled maliciously._

_"No..no...if you have to kill me, end it quick Sugar Queen. If you have a heart, make it quick.." Toph begged._

_"Where's the fun in that?" Katara asked. "Shh, it'll be over soon. Hush now." Katara taunted._

_"No...I'll never give in." Toph moaned in pain._

_"You will," Katara replied. "Mistress Azula would approve of me using the most torturous way possible to kill her enemies," she bragged, increasing her hold._

_For the first time in her life, Toph looked legitimately scared. Her eyes quivered as they radiated fear as the numbness spread up her legs. "Katara...please...stop."_

_"So ends the Blind Bimbo," Katara gloated, stopping the flow of blood to Toph's waist. "And so young. Tell me, what would you like your gravestone to say?" she asked cruelly._

_Toph looked at her, her spirit just about broken. "Gravestone?" She asked. _

_"Katara please...this isn't you. Remember who you really are." Aang pleaded._

_"Look at it this way," Katara said. "I'm putting you out of your misery. Now, let's see a brave face," she coached._

_Present Time_

"K...Katara...I...I can't breathe real well...please...stop!" Toph begged, tears in her eyes.

Katara, ignoring the pleas of her former friend, clenched her hands into tight fists. "Mistress Azula will be very pleased to see you, Avatar. But first, I'm going to enjoy turning the blind bimbo here into a lifeless husk!" She sneered, cackling.

Toph let out a weak scream of agony. "Kat...ara...please...stop...we...l...ove you...I...cant take much more..." She gasped out.

"Hmph... by now your arms should be pretty useless. Now for the heart. Let's see you squirm!" Katara laughed in a sickeningly evil way as she continued to crush Toph's body from the inside.

Toph's eyes shut as she gritted her teeth in pain, mentally screaming. She'd never felt such pain in her short life.

Katara gave a simple, but very evil smile as she watched her handiwork. "And now, for the finale. Goodbye, Blind Bimbo. And good riddance!"

With that, Katara gave a swift flick of the wrist, forcing the blood out of Toph's heart.

Right as her last breath was about to leave her, Toph gave one final cry to her. "Katara...save...yourself.." She murmured, before her body turned cold and lifeless, as she collasped, gone...

At that moment, Katara's eyes widened as the Dai Li's grip was broken, and she looked down at Toph's lifeless body. What she saw was horrifying.

"I... I did... Wh..what have I done?!" was all she could choke out between immediate tears of grief and regret.

"K...Katara, how...how could you do this to her? Toph looked up to you! She saw you as a big sister!" Sokka cried out in anguish.

"I di...didn't want to... I couldn't control myself... Please... please help me..." Katara began to beg as she cried, crawlling towards Toph's cold, lifeless body.

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!** Haven't you done enough, Katara?!" Aang yelled as he finally managed to find his voice, and he began to scowl at the monster the young bloodbender had become.

"I expected something like this out of Ozai, or maybe even Zuko, but not you, Katara! Never you! You... **YOU'RE A MONSTER!**" Aang screamed in anguish

Katara's eyes filled with tears. "A...Aang, that wasn't me...you know I'd never hurt anyone. I'm not a killer." She whimpered.

Sokka turned his back to Katara, his voice low, and cold. "You're not my sister. You're just a monster wearing her face. The Katara I knew would never let anyone control her!"

All Sokka could do was run away from the scene with tears in his eyes, not wanting to watch his baby sister destroy herself anymore.

"Sokka...come back...come back." Katara whimpered.

Aang slowly walked towards her, seemingly to comfort her. Katara's eyes begun to fill with hope once again, until it was shattered as the young Avatar picked up his deceased comrade, and turned to walk away.

"Sokka's right Katara... you're a monster. Goodbye... forever..." were Aang's final words to Katara as he followed after Sokka. His eyes were not the same anymore. Now, they were full of heartbreak.

"Aang, no please!" Katara begged.

Katara rolled over onto her other side as they walk away, only to see Azula standing before her. The Fire Nation princess leaned down to Katara's ear level, and began whispering into her ear.

"Well, well, well, it seems I was right. I knew they'd betray you, Katara. They just don't understand the 'real' you... unlike me." She cooed softly.

"Azula..." Katara murmured softly.

"They just don't understand you... they fear you... they hate you... but I don't. I understand you. Your true desires." Azula giggled as she kept whispering into Katara's ear, filling the broken waterbenders head with her voice.

"They hate me...you understand me...my true desires..." Katara murmured.

Azula placed her hands around Katara's waist, raising her up into a hug, resting her head on the Bloodbenders shoulder. "I can give you what you truly want... what you really desire... I can help you get your revenge against those that betrayed you, my little waterbender." She purred wickedly.

"You can Azula?" Katara asked.

Azula's lips curled up into a devious smile. She had finally broken her completely. "Of course. You poor, sweet girl. Your friends have abandoned you... but I will never leave you."

"Of course..." Katara answered softly.

"Come on now... we can't have you crying over that Earthbender like that. She would probably have betrayed you as well..." Azula whispered in her ear.

"But...I killed her." Katara whimpered.

"Yes... but you did it so that she could not kill you first. They feared you... they wanted to get rid of you..." Azula chuckled softly.

"They did?" Katara asked quietly.

Azula gently pulled Katara into another friendly embrace, speaking to her softly and kindly. "Why would I lie to my favorite girl?"

"I'm your favorite girl?" Katara asked, surprised.

"I've never held Mai or Ty Lee like this... you're mine, and I intend to keep it that way." Azula's devious grin curled into a sincere smile for a moment, before her cunning mind began racing again.

Katara nuzzled into her embrace, hugging her tight.

The Firebending princess helped Katara to her feet, smiling at her all the time. "Come along now... let's get you into something a little more... flattering." She smirked.

"Of course Azula...I'm yours now.." Katara murmured softly.

Azula took her newest acquisition by the hand, leading her through the streets of Ba Sing Se with victorious pleasure. She had succeeded in breaking the Avatar's will, and gained a new ally all at once.

Katara looked up at Azula. Her once bright blue eyes were now a dark icy shade.

As soon as Azula and Katara had arrived at the Princess's "Home away from Home", Mai and Ty Lee spotted the Waterbender, and immediately sprung into offensive stances.

"What is **SHE** doing here, Azula?!" Mai questioned, a little confused.

Katara clung to her, nervous.

"Katara is on our side now, Mai. Now, put the knives down... you're scaring her." Azula commanded with seemingly divine authority, causing the bubbly Ty Lee to calm down and skip over to Katara happily.

"Ya know, now that I get a good look at you... you're actually kinda cute lookin'." The smiley Chi-Blocker could only gaze at Katara's scared and confused expression happily, taking in every detail of the waterbenders face.

Katara eased up. "You think so?" She asked innocently.

"Definitely. Your skin reminds me of chocolate... and your hair is so shiny... it's beautiful..." Ty Lee continued to admire Katara's appearance, much to the irritation of a now jealous firebender.

"I like both of you...Azula...Ty Lee.." Katara admitted.

Azula cleared her throat for a second, grabbing the always-happy gymnasts attention. "Ty Lee, could you take Katara to find something more suitable to wear? I'd think she's dying to get out of those trashy peasant rags!"

"Right away Azu!" Ty Lee squealed happily.

Ty Lee took Katara by the hand and practically dragged her to a large wardrobe filled with clothes.

Azula, on the other hand, sat down and smiled. "So Mai... anything you'd like to say?"

"About what?" Mai drawled.

"About our newest arrival. Katara's a former companion of the Avatar. Don't you have an opinion about that?!" Azula was actually curious, and a little confused by how well Mai was taking this turn of events.

"I knew she'd snap eventually." Mai chuckled dryly.

Azula opened her mouth to reply, but found the words lost in her throat as Katara came back into the room, wearing a small red tank top, a red skirt, and some red sandals

"H...how do I look?" was all Katara was able to say, as she blushed a bright red color.

"Perfect!" Ty Lee squealed.

"Wow... j..just wow... You know, for a Water Tribe peasant, you certainly look the part of Fire Nation nobility when you try." Azula replied, unaware of the bright red tint on her cheeks.

"Oooooh, your blushing Azula!" Ty Lee giggled.

Azula turned her head away from Ty Lee, trying to hide her obvious blush. "I am not... it's...just quite warm in here..."

Katara skipped to Azula's side, beaming.

"So Katara... I've been wondering... what was that thing you did to that blind earthbending ex-friend of yours?" the Firebending Princess asked with avid curiousity.

"Bloodbending." Katara answered.

"Never heard of it. What's it do?" Mai interrupted, completely uninterested in the conversation, but engaging anyways.

"It manipulates the blood in one's body." Katara answered.

"Wait, what? How is that possible? I didn't think Waterbending could manipulate anything except... well... Water." Mai's sudden interest in the conversation did not go unnoticed by the others, but they didn't seem to mind.

Katara was slowly breaking her out of her shell of indifference, which was a feat unto itself.

"Think about it. Blood in its simplest form is water.." Katara explained, feeling a smirk creep on to her face.

Mai actually started becoming more interested in the conversation as it went on, asking as many questions as she could.

"So, where did you even learn to do all of that in the first place? Ya know, the whole Bloodbending thing...?" She asked.

"I was taught by someone." Katara replied plainly.

At that point, Ty Lee decided to butt in. "Boooooorrrrrrriiiiiiiing! Come on, let's talk about something else. Like that cute Water Tribe guy you were with." The bubbly chi-blocker giggled a little as Katara's expression turned to one of annoyance at the mention of her ex-Brother.

Katara turned away, still visibly hurting from Sokka's betrayal. She couldn't believe he'd turn his back on his own sister..

"Oh, enough Ty Lee. Can't you see the poor girl is still feeling the sting of betrayal? Her own brother turned his back on her after what the Dai Li made her do to their Blind Earthbender..." Azula interrupted, in a practiced tone of sympathy.

Katara's eyes filled with tears. It was the lowest point of her life..

Azula stood up from her seat, and began walking up to the crying Bloodbender from behind, wrapping her arms around her neck in a light embrace. "You know, I have a truly perfect way to get back at those traitors for hurting you."

"What is it Azula...I just feel so hurt..so alone. I have no one anymore...I was in love with Aang...and...and he thinks I'm a monster!" Katara wailed in anguish.

Hearing her cries of pain and torture, the Fire Nation Princess gave Katara a gentle squeeze, seeming to show genuine concern for her waterbending accomplice. "Well... why not be my new Sister. Zu-Zu would probably call em crazy for this, but I want to make you feel happy. So, Katara, want to be my little Sister?"

Mai and Ty Lee were in utter shock, their mouths open wide, and both speechless.

"Be your sister?" Katara murmured softly.

"That's right Katara. I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation. I can have anything I want, whenever I want it. And yet, here I am, letting you choose to be mine... Just think about it, ok?" Azula gave one of her trademark "Daddy's girl" smiles, before standing up to walk out of the room.

"Wait...dont leave me Azula." Katara whispered. She clearly needed the devious princess.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave. I just want to go and practice something..." the Princess mused as she raised 2 of her fingers into the air slightly, having them spark with electrical energy as she did.

Katara nodded shakily.

Azula smiled as she walks out of the room, leaving her waterbender to change from outspoken, bubbly teenager to broken, lonely child almost instantly.

Katara pulled her knees in close to her body and began to rock in place crying. She was a horribly broken soul.

Ty Lee looked over to the frightened water tribe girl, then at Mai, confused by what she just saw. "Ok... what just happened?"

The 2 Non-Benders suddenly turned their attention towards their newest accomplice, and immediately realized that there was something wrong with her.

Katara was on her side, curled up in a ball, and crying. All she kept doing was repeating the words "I'm so sorry... please don't leave me..." over and over again.

Ty Lee realized this and hugged her gently, rocking her. "Shhh...its okay.."

"P..please... help me... A...A..." Katara's cries grew slowly louder as she choked on what seemed to be a name.

"Shhh...it's okay Katara. You don't need the Avatar. Mai, me and Azula, we're your friends now." The bubbly chi-blocker cooed.

The broken waterbender continued to cry as Ty Lee attempted to comfort her. Her spirit was completely broken, and she was finally coming to terms with what had happened.

"P..please... make it stop... no more pain... please... help me... A...zula..." She sobbed miserably.

To be continued...


	2. Psycho Unleashed

_Last Time On Blood Prodigy_

_Katara pulled her knees in close to her body and began to rock in place crying. _

_Ty Lee looked over to the frightened water tribe girl, then at Mai, confused by what she just saw. "Ok... what just happened?"_

_The 2 Non-Benders suddenly turned their attention towards their newest accomplice, and immediately realised that there was something wrong with her._

_Katara was on her side, curled up in a ball, and crying. All she kept doing was repeating the words "I'm so sorry... please don't leave me..." over and over again._

_Ty Lee realized this and hugged her gently, rocking her. "Shhh...its okay.."_

_"P..please... help me... A...A..." Katara's cries grew slowly louder as she choked on what seemed to be a name._

_"Shhh...it's okay Katara. You dont need the Avatar. Mai, me and Azula, we're your friends now." The bubbly chi-blocker cooed._

_The broken waterbender continued to cry as Ty Lee attempted to comfort her. Her spirit was completely broken, and she was finally coming to terms with what had happened._

_"P..please... make it stop... no more pain... please... help me... A...zula..." She sobbed miserably._

_End Flashback_

Ty Lee's ears perked up at Azula's name. "Azula!" She called.

The now irritated Fire Nation Princess walked back into the room in a small temper. "What is so important that you have to distract me from my training, Ty Lee?"

"It's Katara, she was calling for you." Ty answered sympathetically.

Azula's mouth curled into her classic devious smirk as she walked over to the crying waterbender. "Katara? Are you alright?"

"Azula! Sister, help me!" Katara squealed in fright and pain, as she clung to her like a life perserver.

Azula's eyes widened at the action. "D...did you really... just call me 'Sister'?" She asked in disbelief.

Katara nodded, shaking as she sobbed.

"It's ok...No one's going to hurt you anymore. No one is going to come between us, I promise." Azula wrapped her arms around Katara's body, holding her in a protective embrace.

Katara hugged her as tight as possible. "Don't go...don't go...don't goooo!" She wailed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll never abandon you." Azula whispered into her ear mischievously.

"Never abandon me...please..." Katara whispered.

Ty Lee just giggled at the relationship between the 2 opposites.

"Katara... are you going to be ok now?" Azula gently pulled herself away from the waterbender for a moment.

"I...I need..." She murmured softly.

Azula stared at her, curious as to what she wanted to say. "What do you need, sister?"

"**REVENGE!**" Katara screamed, cackling psychotically.

Azula's eyes widened as her smirk turned into a full blown grin. "At last. Finally decided to let your true self come out, sister?"

Katara grinned sadistically, pulling her hair into pigtails, her eyes full of crazed and bloodshot rage as she giggled.

"Well then... shall we go and find the monsters that betrayed you, my sweet little sister?" The Firebender laughed sadistically, admiring how evil Katara now looked.

"Yes...yes...so I can destroy them!" Katara cackled sadistically.

Both of the non-benders in the room shared a glance that screamed 'Oh god, not another Azula!'

Katara looked to them and switched to her sweet persona, blowing them a kiss.

Ty Lee smiled nervously at her, waving a hello her way, and forcing herself to giggle.

Azula turned her head towards Mai and Ty Lee, mirroring Katara's sweet, innocent look. "Oh relax you two. Katara would never hurt either of you, right?"

"That's right. You guys are my friends, I care about you." Katara replied, genuinely sweet.

"Oh... Okey dokey then." was Ty Lee's response, her fear instantly replaced by her usually giggly-ness

Katara smiled wide, hugging Ty Lee, giggling just like her.

Azula snapped her fingers, and 3 Dai Li agents enter the room. "Sister dearest... why don't you work out your frustrations on these 3 insignificant Earth Kingdom peasants, while I go and fetch you something that will truly make you smile."

Katara smiled gleefully, as she happily began to bloodbend them.

Mai cracked a smile as she saw how remorseless Katara was with her Bloodbending abilities. _'I may just like her after all.'_ She thought.

Katara grinned sadistically, stopping the flow of blood in their bodies simultaneously. Within minutes, all 3 dropped dead..

Azula came back in after a few minutes, holding a small decorative chest. "Katara. I found it. Want to see it now?" She purred.

Katara squealed, jumping up and down. "Yes, yes! Show me!"

"Ok, but only because my dear sister asked so nicely." Azula smiled as she opened the chest, revealing a crown similar to the one Azula herself had, only this one was silver and encrusted with sapphires.

"I have no idea where I got this thing, but now it just makes me think of my darling waterbender..." She cooed.

Katara's eyes filled with happy tears. "Sister...you got this for me?"

The Firebender's smirk curled into a genuinely sweet smile, and she put on an innocent face. "Of course. A Princess is nothing without her crown, after all." She giggled.

"Oh Azula...I love you..." Katara murmured.

Azula's face looked stunned. "I...I don't know what to say...except..." Azula pulled Katara into a tight hug, smiling happily "I love you too Katara..." She beamed lovingly.

"I love you too Azula. More than anyone, even Aang.."

Ty Lee finally decided to interrupt their adorable moment of sisterly bonding. "Ok, now that that's done... I heard there was a new Tea Shop open in the Upper Ring. Anyone wanna go check it out?"

"You mean the 'Jasmine Dragon? Yes, I had heard about that. It sounds like the perfect way to celebrate the newest addition to our little family." Azula grinned happily, holding Katara by the hip.

"I love you Azula, my beautiful perfect sister.." Katara cooed dreamily.

"Well, you're right about that. I am perfect, but YOU'RE the beautiful one." The firebender replied affectionately.

"Awww...Azu..." Katara blushed. She was completely wrapped around Azula's finger. Azula pulled all her strings.

"Well... let's go then... no sister of mine is going to celebrate by herself." Azula simply grinned and took Katara by the arm, leading her out of the large building

Katara sighed dreamily, clearly in love.

A short time later, the group of 4 arrived at the new Jasmine Dragon.

"Well... this is the place. I must say, it looks awfully welcoming... almost like it would fit into a Fire Nation village..." Azula mused as she was in awe at how much the building reminded her of home.

"Home.." Katara murmured longingly.

"That's right, Sister. No more South Pole for you. The Fire Nation's Capitol City, Caldera, is your new home." Azula cooed into her ear quietly, playfully teasing her about her new found loyalties. "Now come along. I'm anxious to see the service they provide."

"Yes sister.." Katara murmured emotionlessly, like she was programmed..

The four Red-clad teens enter the beautiful tea shop, and the first thing Katara does is nervously hide behind Azula, almost like she's seen a ghost.

"K..Katara? What's the matter?" Azula asked gently.

"Zuko..." She squeaked.

Just then, said exiled Prince turned to greet his new customers, only to recieve 2 huge surprises.

"Greetings. Welcome to the Jas-Azula?! A..and is that Katara?! Why are you here... and why are you... together?!" He yelled in surprise.

To be continued...


	3. Impending Explosion

_Last Time on Blood Prodigy_

_A short time later, the group of 4 arrived at the new Jasmine Dragon._

_"Well... this is the place. I must say, it looks awfully welcoming... almost like it would fit into a Fire Nation village..." Azula mused as she was in awe at how much the building reminded her of home._

_"Home.." Katara murmured longingly._

_"That's right, Sister. No more South Pole for you. The Fire Nation's Capitol City, Caldera, is your new home." Azula cooed into her ear quietly, playfully teasing her about her new found loyalties. "Now come along. I'm anxious to see the service they provide."_

_"Yes sister.." Katara murmured emotionlessly, like she was programmed to.._

_The four Red-clad teens enter the beautiful tea shop, and the first thing Katara does is nervously hide behind Azula, almost like she's seen a ghost._

_"K..Katara? What's the matter?" Azula asked gently._

_"Zuko..." She squeaked._

_Just then, said exiled Prince turned to greet his new customers, only to recieve 2 huge surprises._

_"Greetings. Welcome to the Jas-Azula?! A..and is that Katara?! Why are you here... and why are you... together?!" He yelled in surprise._

_End Flashback_

Katara clung to Azula frightened.

Azula placed a hand on Katara's shoulder protectively, before turning back to 'their' brother.

"The Avatar betrayed her, Zu-Zu. The Dai-Li used the poor girl to try and capture the Airbender, and kill his friends... she only got one of them before snapping out of it, and they didn't even give her a chance to explain. In a moment of weakness, I took pity on her, and took her in. She feels nothing for the Avatar and her old friends." Azula explained with practiced accuracy, almost as if she had planned it in advance

"Azula...you've been known to lie in the past, how do I know this is the truth?" Zuko asked calmly.

Katara moved nervously out from behind Zuko, with tears forming in her eyes. "I..it's true Zuko... they called me a monster... they wouldn't even let me explain..."

Zuko's expression softened. "Katara...I'm so sorry..."

The waterbender smiles nervously at him, and then does something weird: She hugs him. "It's ok... Azula took me in... we're sisters now."

Something in Zuko screamed this was a trap, but he brushed it off. "I'm...happy for you."

Azula smiled, happy to see Katara enjoying the hug with her new brother. "Come on Zu-Zu. This is spectacular, is it not? The Avatar's Waterbending Teacher is now a part of our family."

"I suppose that is a good thing." Zuko mused.

"Nephew? What is with all the racket out here?" Iroh walks out of the kitchen just in time to see Katara hugging Zuko, and Azula smiling at the scene. "Ah, Princess Azula. It has truly been far too long since we last saw you. Come, sit. I'll fetch you some tea." He said warmly.

The 4 Fire Nation girls and their male companion all sit at a large table together. Ty Lee starts chatting with Katara about her time in the circus, while Mai just sits there, indifferent as always.

Iroh came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying a large teapot.

"So, Azula. How is it that Miss Katara came to be with you?" Iroh turned his attention to the waterbender in red "The last time we met, young lady, you were travelling with the Avatar. Did something happen?"

Katara nodded, unable to speak.

Azula placed her arm around Katara's back, rubbing circles lightly into her spine to comfort her. "Uncle, I believe it would be best if I explained everything to you in detail."

Azula calmly took Katara's hand in her own, and turned her full attention to Iroh.

"Katara was captured by the Dai Li while here in Ba Sing Se.

They decided to use her to capture the Avatar for their own schemes, and so, used their mental reprogramming techniques on her to make her believe she was loyal to them.

After that, they allowed her to escape their cluthes so that she could reunite with the Avatar, leading them right to him in the process.

When they revealed themselves to the Avatar, they spoke a phrase to activate their conditioning, and used Katara to kill the Earthbender they were traveling with.

Katara managed to fight off their control after that, and tried to explain what had happened, but they wouldn't listen. They called her a monster...

I found her in the middle of the street, abandoned by the people she loved, and broken emotionally. So, in a moment of weakness that I do not regret, I took her in.

I clothed her, comforted her, made her feel wanted again... and then we got to talking. We actually have a lot in common.

So, I decided to do her a generous service, and invited her to be a part of our family."

Azula had to take several breaths, and a few sips of tea during her explanation.

Iroh couldn't help but smile warmly. "I'm proud of you Princess. That was very noble of you."

Zuko's jaw was nearly literally on the floor. "The Avatar just abandoned you? Just like that?! He may be a naive child, but I never expected him to be heartless..."

Katara let out a few bitter sobs.

Iroh took Katara's hands into his own, and wiped away her tears. "A beautiful lady such as yourself should never be allowed to be so upset, my dear. I would gladly welcome you into my family."

"Thank you Iroh, your a saint." Katara smiled.

"Please, you may call me Uncle, if you like. Besides, I have a deep respect for the art of Waterbending. How do you think I developed the ability to redirect Lightning?" Iroh laughed as he poured them all a fresh cup of tea each.

Katara giggled, smiling.

A little while after Azula had finished explaining, a new 'customer' arrived at the shop.

"Greetings. Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, best Tea Shop in Ba Sing Se." Zuko went through his welcome with practiced ease, before seeing who his customers were. How may...I... Aang...?!"

Katara's gaze turned positively murderous.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the Traitorous Water Tribe Peasant, and the Heartless Nomad. Come to turn poor Katara's heart into dust again?!" Azula spat at them in disgust, genuinely full of anger, as a very angry Katara sat behind her.

"Sis...let me at them.." Katara whispered.

Sokka visibly choked as he overheard what Katara just said. "D...did she just... Katara, did you just call Azula 'Sis'?!"

"Yes I did traitor! Azula is my sister!"

"W..what the...? Katara... we've been looking everywhere for you... we wanted to apologise..." The Air Nomad tried to explain what was going on, but Katara just wasn't interested.

"**YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU LEFT ME IN MY TIME OF NEED! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BRING PEACE AANG, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN BRING PEACE TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!**" Katara screamed.

Zuko put his hand up in front of Katara, trying to get her to calm down a bit. "I believe what Katara is trying to say, Avatar, is that you are no longer needed in her life. I suggest you leave, before things get ugly."

"What are you talking about Zuko?" Aang asked, his soft grey eyes radiating pain.

"What I'm talking about is you abandoning Katara in the middle of the street for something she had no control over. I may have been a cruel person in the past, but even I know that what you did was just heartless..." Zuko growled at Aang, flames threatening to erupt from his mouth.

"Zuko, I was just scared, something made her kill Toph." Aang protested.

"I don't care! You still left a scared, mentally unstable girl in the middle of the street! Do you have **ANY** idea what the consequences of that could have been?! She was vulnerable, and you left her unprotected because you were scared?! What if she had been assaulted?! What would you have done then?!"

Zuko's face was now one of nearly pure rage, while Katara just gazed upon her new brother in disbelief. Standing before her was a man that had, on multiple occasions, tried to kill her. And now, he was defending her.

"Zu-Zu..." Katara murmured, touched.

"Well, as much as I adore watching you get angry, Zu-Zu, I think Katara's poor heart can't take the strain of all those negative feelings a second time. So, shall we get rid of these 2 pests, Brother?" Azula chimed in without missing a beat. She wasn't going to let a chance to taunt Zuko, and recruit him simultaneously slip by her so easily.

"I...well..." Zuko replied hesitantly.

"Please, no fighting. At least, not inside. I don't want you destroying my shop, or harming my faithful customers." Iroh added calmly, showing his true colours as only The Dragon of the West can.

Katara nodded, leading them outside.

She was going to enjoy this...

To be continued...


	4. Brawl Between Former Friends

_A/N: For the one anon flooding my inbox with spam reviews..._

_Last Time on Blood Prodigy_

_"Zuko, I was just scared, something made her kill Toph." Aang protested._

_"I don't care! You still left a scared, mentally unstable girl in the middle of the street! Do you have **ANY** idea what the consequences of that could have been?! She was vulnerable, and you left her unprotected because you were scared?! What if she had been assaulted?! What would you have done then?!"_

_Zuko's face was now one of nearly pure rage, while Katara just gazed upon her new brother in disbelief. Standing before her was a man that had, on multiple occasions, tried to kill her. And now, he was defending her._

_"Zu-Zu..." Katara murmured, touched._

_"Well, as much as I adore watching you get angry, Zu-Zu, I think Katara's poor heart can't take the strain of all those negative feelings a second time. So, shall we get rid of these 2 pests, Brother?" Azula chimed in without missing a beat. She wasn't going to let a chance to taunt Zuko, and recruit him simultaneously slip by her so easily._

_"I...well..." Zuko replied hesitantly._

_"Please, no fighting. At least, not inside. I don't want you destroying my shop, or harming my faithful customers." Iroh added calmly, showing his true colours as only The Dragon of the West can._

_Katara nodded, leading them outside._

_She was going to enjoy this..._

_End Flashback_

Azula followed them outside, smiling at Sokka and Aang in a sadistic way. "I'm going to enjoy getting rid of you both. You will pay for breaking Katara's heart!"

"What are you saying?" Aang asked.

All the Fire Princess could do was laugh at his question. "Are you serious? You're still not getting it?! Katara is MY family now, and she wants revenge for what you did to her. So, I'd be happy to oblige my sweet little sister."

"You cant do this!"

"They can and they will, 'Avatar'! You betrayed me and left me abandoned in the street, alone! It's only fair that I want some form of payback!" Katara snapped at him, a smile very similar to the one Azula has, crept across her face with every word uttered.

"Katara...you can't side with her can you?" Aang asked.

All Katara does is turn her head away from Aang. "I already did. Goodbye Avatar, forever!" Katara laughed a little as she repeated Aangs last words to her before she was abandoned by him.

Aang couldnt help but shudder.

Sokka was now pleading with is sister, trying to get through to her. "Come on Katara... this isn't you! You're not Fire nation... you're a good person Katara..."

"What's wrong 'brother'? You made me this way." Katara taunted, her voice frighteningly chilly.

Sokka felt a chill run up his spine as she spoke. "I'm sorry Katara... I'm truly sorry..." He raised his Water Tribe Staff into an offensive position "And I'm also sorry for what I have to do... If I need to knock you out in order to get the real Katara back, then so be it!"

"I'm sorry it has to end this way Sokka." Katara sneered.

"No you're not... and that's what upsets me the most, Katara..." Sokka replied with a slight sense of depression in his voice.

"It's your own fault, right Azu?" Katara purred.

"Of course it is Kat. I'll bet even Zu-Zu agrees with us on that one." Azula teased.

Katara looked back at her brother.

Zuko was stretching his limbs out, knowing he was in for a fight. "Katara... I'm honestly sorry for trying to kill you before... think we can start over? Maybe Uncle will even let you help out around the Jasmine Dragon."

"Of course Zuko." Katara smiled happily.

Sokka finally lost his patience at seeing the Happy "Brother/Sister" Relationship between Katara and Zuko. "HEY! You were never that sweet with me! That's it! I'm takin' you down, Zuko!"

Katara stepped in front of Zuko protectively.

"Get out of the way Katara! I don't want to fight you!" Sokka nearly begged his baby sister, hoping to get through to her.

Katara growled, sending off a quick-freezing water blast..

Sokka dodged it, barely, and kept pleading for her to move. "K...Katara... please... Just get out of the way..."

Katara licked her lips, firing again.

Sokka was unprepared for the second shot, and moved a moment too late, his arm getting caught in her icy blast. "**ARGH!** Y...you froze my arm... **YOU FROZE MY ARM!**"

Katara cackled evilly, looking back at Azula, smiling proudly.

"Nice shot, Kat. Too bad you missed his mouth, though. His voice is getting quite annoying." Azula was cackling like a witch at the spectacle in front of her.

"I'll get that next sis!" Katara giggled, firing multiple blasts, so great was her skill.

Sokka was having a hard time dodging with a frozen arm, until Aang stepped in and deflected the blasts with his own waterbending.

"Stop it Katara! This is crazy! I know you're upset, but-" Aang started, before Katara FURIOUSLY cut him off.

"Upset? **UPSET?!** You think I'm just **UPSET?!** You little brat! How dare you! You abandon me in the middle of an unfamiliar city, and then have the nerve to say I'm upset?! **I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!**" Katara started creating spikes of Ice using the moisture in the air, throwing them at the young Avatar with deadly accuracy.

Aang quickly created a few air spheres to deflect them.

"Katara, allow me. You're obviously in no condition to fight them right now. Besides, I can handle myself!" Zuko stepped between his adopted sister and the Avatar, readying himself for whatever was thrown at him.

"I can do it Zu-Zu." Katara insisted.

The Exiled Prince turned around, placing his hand on Katara's shoulders, and smiling at her. "Please... let me be the big brother I couldn't be for Azula... you're an emotional wreck right now... besides, you came here to celebrate, not fight." Zuko let her go, and turned his attention back to Aang.

"As for you, don't even think for one second that you can judge her after everything you've done!" Zuko jumped high into the air and threw a fire-enhanced punch towards Aang, noticing that his flames were no longer orange, but red like blood.

"Azula?" Katara asked, surprised.

"Don't look at me... those flames were definitely stronger than before... Zu-Zu, I never knew you had it in you." The Blue Firebender taunted, amazed at how powerful her brother had become almost instantly.

"Do you two always fight?" Katara teased.

"All the time... Father always favoured me because of how much better I was at almost everything. He once told me I was born lucky, while Zu-Zu was lucky to be born... but now... well, I'm starting to believe that maybe Father was wrong about him." Azula replied, smiling at all the fun she used to have taunting Zuko when they were younger.

"Awww...Zu-Zu, did you hear that?" Katara giggled.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the nickname that his younger sister had given him. "Kinda busy here. Azula, a little help, if you don't mind!"

The Firebender just sighed, raising her arms in a shrug. "If you insist. Katara, step back please. This could get intense, and I don't want you getting hurt." With that, Azula leaped towards the Avatar, throwing her own blue fireballs his way.

Katara instantly obeyed her sister.

All Aang could do was jump around and airbend the fireballs into sparks as he avoided the two Firebenders attacks. "Katara! Please... I know you can hear me... please help me!"

Katara simply cackled derisively.

"Katara?! Have you really stopped trusting me? Please... I'm sorry..." The young Nomad pleaded with his Waterbending Ex-Comrade, deperately trying to convince her to help him.

"You called me a monster! I was in love with you! How do you think that made me feel, you insensitive jerk?!" Katara snapped.

"Face it Avatar!" Azula begun cackling in her unique, devious way. "Katara doesn't want anything more to do with you, and it's all YOUR fault!"

Katara cackled right along with her sister.

Hearing that cackle coming from Katara's mouth broke the young Air Nomads heart, and sent him into an emotional rage. "Grrrr...**I'VE HAD ENOUGH!**" Aang punched the air in front of him, intending to send a wave of Air at the Firebending Princess to knock her out, but instead, a large ball of Orange flames burst from his knuckles, heading straight for a distracted Azula.

Time seemed to slow down as Katara saw the fireball flying towards her new sister, and jumped in the way, creating a small water shield in the process. "NO!" She screamed as the ball of flames hit her square on, knocking her several feet away, and causing her to collide with the wall behind her.

Katara groaned, knocked for a loop as a result of the backlash. (Cue pissed siblings!

Azula and Zuko watched as their waterbending sibling spawled out on the floor, unconscious, and her forearms burned. "**KATARA!**" Both of the firebenders screamed as they ran towards her, both to check if she was ok, and to stand between her and the Avatar.

Aang tried desperately to approach them, if only to apologise for what he had done, but Zuko had other plans. "**YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU CALL HER YOUR FRIEND, AND THEN ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN?! HOW DARE YOU?!**"

Sokka just looked on in anguish, wishing he could take it all back.

Azula just cradled her waterbender, genuinely crying over her unconscious form, and furious at Aang for daring to harm her. Yet, she also felt a hint of pride, only it was not in herself, but for Katara. Her mocha-skinned sibling had proven to her that she is truly dedicated to protecting her, and she couldn't help but be proud of Katara for that.

"A...Azu...Azula..." She moaned softly.

"I'm here Katara... you're going to be ok... I promise..." All Azula could do was hold Katara gently as she cried, her reputation be-damned. She had just watched her own sister take a fireball for her for god's sake.

"Wha...what happened sis? W..Why are you crying?" Katara asked, concerned.

Zuko now knelt down next to them, stroking Katara's hair out of her face. "You got hit by a fireball meant for Azula. I didn't know Aang knew how to firebend yet..."

"I think it came...from anger." Katara coughed softly before she moaned.

Azula slowly lifted her sister up off of the ground in a bridal position, ready to carry her off. "Zuko, I'm getting her out of here. She needs to be treated for those burns... and I don't want to see her get hurt again..."

Zuko was surprised when he did not sense Azula's usual manipulative undertone in her voice buried beneath the compassion and worry her tone was expressing.

"No, sis...I wanna fight. Besides...I can heal myself remember?" Katara asked.

"You're in no condition to fight after taking a hit like that... besides, I'm not about to let my little sister fight on what is supposed to be her day of celebration!" The Firebending Princess refused, showing no signs of her usual deceptive and manipulative antics.

"Sister, watch." Katara insisted.

"Ok sis... but please... no bloodbending. We both know how much stress it puts on your body..." Azula finally relented, letting Katara down from her arms.

Katara smiled, producing a gentle whip of water and healing her injuries, much to Azula's devious glee.

"If that's settled... Katara, make sure Aang can't waterbend. Azula and I will attack with full force!" Zuko began barking orders like a true Royal, even though he had resigned himself to the life of a commoner.

Katara grinned wickedly, happily bloodbending her former love interest.

Azula sighed, wondering why she even bothered to tell Katara NOT to Bloodbend. "Oh well... more fun for me!"

Aang begun screaming in pain as he felt his body seize up, his feet numb. "K..atara... please... stop..."

Katara gave a demented smile. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't add you to my death count.."

Sokka was watching his formerly sweet, innocent sister turn Aang into a ragdoll with her evil bloodbending, all the while thinking only one thing. "Katara... what would Dad think if he were here right now? What do you think he would say?"

Katara immediately froze.

"Oh please! From what Katara has told me of your little Water Tribe Family, 'Hakoda', I believe his name was, barely spent much time with her. He focused more of his time on you, didn't he? Why should Katara care about her Father when he never once tried to spend any of his time with her?" Azula smiled deviously as she used Katara's 'Sisterly Therapy' to her advantage.

"That's right, meanwhile I'm Azula's whole world, right Azu?" Katara cooed.

Azula smiled, taking Katara into her arms and embracing her gently. "Of course you are, my devious little bloodbender. And besides, you won't ever need to worry about your old family again... Our father, Fire Lord Ozai, would gladly welcome someone with your unique talents into his home and family." She grinned.

Katara giggled. "Bloodbending is quite fun, I wish I could teach you it big sister."

"Oh well... too bad. But, you can show me and Zu-Zu some Waterbending stances that will improve our ability to Lightningbend. Uncle devloped the art of redirecting lightning by studying waterbenders, remember?" Azula giggled happily at the evil little princess Katara had become.

"Very true, and I have a beautiful idea." Katara smiled wickedly.

Zuko actually decided to agree with Azula for once, mostly because of how interested he was in Lightning Redirection. "What's your idea, sister?"

"Rather than kill the Avatar, I make him my personal prisoner and torture him until he's BEGGING for the sweet sweet finality of death!" Katara cackled maliciously.

"K...Katara... y..you wouldn't... you're not serious... are you?" The young Air Nomad was whimpering in a mix of fear and despair as he heard his once precious Waterbender utter such evil thoughts.

Katara gave him a feral, spine-chilling grin that he would forever see in his nightmares...

"Katara, that is enough." The elderly, yet commanding voice caused the 3 Fire Siblings to turn around, only to see Iroh standing there.

"I believe there has been enough fighting for one day. Release your grip Katara... you're already exhausted..." Iroh's change in tone was immediate, and didn't go unnoticed. He went from commanding to gentle in a manner of seconds.

"But...Uncle.." Katara protested, pouting.

"Avatar Aang, your actions against this poor young girl are disgraceful. Air Nomads are supposed to cherish life above everything, yet what you have done to her can only be described as monstrous." Iroh's words cut deep, deeper than any blade ever could. Aang's eyes instantly turned from anger to sorrow as he realised just how much he had lost with 3 simple words.

Katara released her grip, scoffing in disgust at Aang.

Almost immediately, Zuko picked Aang up, throwing him at Sokka. "You 2 are no longer welcome at the Jasmine Dragon. Leave now, before I'm forced to call the authorities!"

"Azu...prisoner remember?" Katara whispered to her sister.

"The only way we'd be able to bring him along is if you kept bloodbending him so he can't move... and Uncle just told you not to. I'm not going to argue with Uncle Iroh when he's in a bad mood... trust me..." Azula warned, concerned for her sister's wellbeing.

"Aang...I'll spare your life..for now if you come with me." Katara proposed.

"And what about your brot-Sokka?" Aang was still trying to force himself to ask her. "W..will you spare him too?"

"Yes, for now, he will be spared." Katara drawled.

"Then I'll go with you... as long as it's not in chains..." Aang tried to barter for at least his freedom of movement.

"Fair enough. Unless you anger me, you won't be in chains.." Katara replied slyly. It was clear she had no intention of keeping that part of her word, as Azula's mastery of lying was rubbing off on her.

Aang turned to his Water Tribe friend, smiling sadly. "I'll see ya later Sokka... and... I'm sorry for turning Katara into... this..." He said quietly.

"It's okay man, its my fault too." Sokka sighed grimly.

"Impressive as always, sister. I'm so proud of you. You've proven just how ruthless you can really be. You already think like Fire Nation Royalty." Azula smiled happily at her Bloodbender, before turning her head towards Aang in disgust.

"Are we done yet? I'm getting rather bored of your disgusting Bromance. Katara, shall we?" Azula rolled her eyes at the Avatar and his friend's goodbye.

Katara smiled a psychotic childlike smile as her eyes lit up with glee. "I live to please you, my Mistress, my sister!"

Zuko added his own brand of childlike behaviour into the mix by pretending to vomit in his mouth. "Please tell me you didn't just say that, Katara..."

"Whatever do you mean big brother?" Katara asked innocently.

Azula started giggling like she was being tickled. "Oh come on Zu-Zu... Katara's just playing around. She's having some fun. Lighten up a bit, will you?"

Katara grinned, jumping in Azula's arms.

"Yes sister." Zuko muttered with a smile.

"Come along, Aang." Katara smirked.

Aang begun following them and Zuko and Iroh waved them goodbye. "I hope you both come and visit us again. Hopefully, under better conditions the next time. It was very nice to speak with you Katara, and again, welcome to the family." Iroh happily chirpped to them, before leading Zuko inside to apologize to his customers for the spectacle.

To be continued...


	5. Torture & Love

_Last Time On Blood Prodigy_

_Aang turned to his Water Tribe friend, smiling sadly. "I'll see ya later Sokka... and... I'm sorry for turning Katara into... this..." He said quietly._

_"It's okay man, its my fault too." Sokka sighed grimly. _

_"Impressive as always, sister. I'm so proud of you. You've proven just how ruthless you can really be. You already think like Fire Nation Royalty." Azula smiled happily at her Bloodbender, before turning her head towards Aang in disgust._

_"Are we done yet? I'm getting rather bored of your disgusting Bromance. Katara, shall we?" Azula rolled her eyes at the Avatar and his friend's goodbye._

_Katara smiled a psychotic childlike smile as her eyes lit up with glee. "I live to please you, my Mistress, my sister!"_

_Zuko added his own brand of childlike behaviour into the mix by pretending to vomit in his mouth. "Please tell me you didn't just say that, Katara..."_

_"Whatever do you mean big brother?" Katara asked innocently. _

_Azula started giggling like she was being tickled. "Oh come on Zu-Zu... Katara's just playing around. She's having some fun. Lighten up a bit, will you?"_

_Katara grinned, jumping in Azula's arms. _

_"Yes sister." Zuko muttered with a smile. _

_"Come along, Aang." Katara smirked._

_Aang begun following them and Zuko and Iroh waved them goodbye. "I hope you both come and visit us again. Hopefully, under better conditions the next time. It was very nice to speak with you Katara, and again, welcome to the family." Iroh happily chirpped to them, before leading Zuko inside to apologize to his customers for the spectacle._

_End Flashback_

Ty Lee and Mai, who had watched the whole fight from the window, decided to stick around for a bit, much to Iroh's pleasure.

Katara smiled, waving them farewell.

Zuko turned to his Uncle, concerned for his new sister's welfare. "Well, that was certainly odd. A new family member, the Avatar in shambles, one Dead Earthbender, and a semi-nice Azula... all in 1 day. I could use some tea right about now..." Zuko only just realised how much like Iroh he had become.

Iroh chuckled warmly. "Of course Nephew. Ginseng?"

"Uncle, you know I prefer Earl grey, but sure." Zuko chuckled.

Iroh smiled, going to pour his nephew a cup.

Katara cuddled with her sister, beaming.

"I still don't understand how someone as sweet as Katara could end up so much like you, Azula..." Aang all but insulted the 2 Fire Nation princesses.

"Why's that?" Katara drawled.

"Well... you always hated when someone got hurt... now you're ok with killing people that you once called friends... you're actually scaring me right now..." was the Air Nomads only response to his former friend.

Katara chuckled coldly. "Good."

Aang just looked towards the ground sadly, lamenting his new status as the prisoner of his former friend.

"I love you Azula.." Katara cooed.

"I love you too Katara. You're such a devious little vixen when you wanna be." Azula purred at her

Katara giggled deviously, kissing her passionately.

"Ok... what the hell was that?! I thought you guys were like family now?!" Aang held himself back from vomitting as he witnessed their little make-out session.

"What can I say, traitor? I'm in love!" Katara exclaimed.

"Traitor?!" Aang was starting to lose his temper again. "At least I'm no murderer! What kind of person lets themself be controlled, and then almost willingly murders someone they care about?!"

"I was controlled by the Dai Li!" Katara snapped.

"You still let them use you like some kind of puppet! You didn't even fight their control! You just let it happen!" Aang was furious at her again.

Katara growled murderously at him.

"I suggest you keep your mouth SHUT, Avatar. Katara gets quite... tempermental... at times..." Azula chimed in, using a bubbly tone that would put Ty Lee to shame.

Katara swooned. Her sister knew just how to drive her crazy.

"Anyways, here we are." Azula pointed out that they were now at a large building that looked more at home in a Fire Nation settlement than the Earth kingdom Capitol.

Katara smiled widely. Finally...she was home.

"Welcome to hell, Avatar. Enjoy your stay." Azula's tone was both devious and sarcastic, and it made Kataras knees wobbly.

"Azu...your driving me crazy..." Katara moaned.

"Just wait until you see what I do to our little Air Nomad here..." Azula purred in an oh so evil way.

Katara screamed with glee before smashing her lips against Azula's.

Azula was completely surprised by the waterbender's sudden kiss, but decided to take advantage and relented to it.

"Mmmm...oh spirits, I love you..." Katara moaned.

Azula broke away from the kiss after a minute to recollect herself. "Kat, why don't you take Aang here down to his cell, while I write a letter to Father. After that, we'll pick up Zu-Zu and Uncle and head for Caldera City in the Fire Nation."

Katara nodded, grinning as she took Aang by the hand.

Instead of feeling the warmth of kindness his old friend seemed to radiate all the time, her hand was cold to the touch, devoid of anything but hatred.

Katara dragged him along roughly.

"When did you become so unfeeling, Katara?" Aang's voice was quiet, but audible.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Katara growled.

"You used to be so kind... so caring... now you're cold...and distant... like you're emotionless..." Aang lamented sadly.

"Put yourself in my shoes.." Katara sighed irritably.

"What? Controlled to do something unthinkable without even bothering to fight back? How could we **NOT** be scared of you for that?!" Aang growled.

"Did you ever think to I don't know, act?! Kiss me or something?! That movie cliche is so overused even **YOU** should get it!" Katara ranted. (Yes, I poked fun at my own original ending guys XDDDDDDDDDDD)

All Aang could do was blush at what she was suggesting. "I...I uh..."

Katara took a deep breath to calm down. "What?"

"I...honestly thought about doing that... b..but I didn't know how you'd react... I didn't want you to hate me..."

Azula simply laughed at the Avatar's declaration. "A bit late for that, don't you think? She already hates you, Avatar."

"Well, a little late to think of that isn't it Aang...Toph's gone, thanks to you.." Katara replied, sounding more like her old self.

"**HEY!** Don't blame me for this, Katara! **YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED HER!**" Aang erupted in anger, his eyes and arrow tattoos beginning to glow as he entered the Avatar state.

"And he still doesn't get I was controlled, terrific." Katara groaned.

Aang was scowling at the comment she just made. "Oh, I get that part! What I **DON'T GET** is why you didn't try and fight back! You've got WAY more willpower than that!"

Katara face-palmed. "Sis...help me out..."

Azula sighed, grinning as she watched the scene play out. "I've seen the Dai Li's brainwashing techniques before, Avatar. They're nearly impossible to overcome."

Katara nodded in agreement.

Aang actually started to calm down after they explained the problem. "Ok... fine... so you hate me now... What about them?! Zuko and Iroh tried to kill us, and Azula's done the same! How can you trust them over me and Sokka?!"

"Okay that's it, I've had enough. Azu, you talk to him, I need a minute to clear my head." Katara sighed.

"With pleasure!" Azula's smirk went from devious to sadistic in a split second as she turned to face Aang. "Ok, I'm going to explain this slowly so your puny Air Nomad brain can understand it. You left her in the middle of a street. You called her a Monster. You broke her heart, and I was there to pick up the pieces. I was the one that saved her from depression. I was the one that rescued her from abandonment. And I was the one that gave her life meaning again!"

Katara smiled proudly.

Aang's expression lowered from anger to sadness, and then regret. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Awwww he's so sorry." Katara mocked.

"If he was really sorry, he wouldn't have ditched you in the first place. He's have stayed and listened instead." Azula oh so **LOVED** playing a situation to her advantage.

"May I have a kiss Azu?" Katara smirked, wanting to rub it in Aang's face.

"Thought you'd never ask, Kat." One grin later, and Azula's lips crashed themselves against Katara's.

Katara moaned happily. All Aang could do was glare at the heartbreaking scene in front of him. "W...wh..**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!**"

"I'm in love with Azula." Katara answered simply.

Aang simply fainted after hearing that declaration.

"How could I ever fall for him?" Katara shuddered.

"Probably the prospect of power he had. He IS the Avatar, after all..." Azula reassured her. "Besides, maybe it wasn't true love, but rather affection, or just lust."

"Maybe sis." Katara mused.

"Anyways, let's drag him to his cell. We'll take him to Father in chains if we have to." Azula was ecstatic at the thought of bringing the Avatar to Ozai as a prisoner.

"You cant wait to chain him up can you?" Katara giggled.

"I was actually going to let you have the fun of doing just that, Sis." Azula smiled.

"Let's do it together, my love." Katara giggled.

Azula smirked deviously. "Oh, you little minx. How devious can you be?"

"As devious as you want me to be. I'm your little creation." Katara purred.

"That you are, dear. That you are." A small peck on the cheek from Azula had Katara grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"Mmmm...oh Azula...I love you." Katara moaned.

"Love you too Katara." One more kiss and Katara's legs turned to jelly.

Katara fell into Azula's arms, the classic heart eyes shining.

"Come on Kat... let's get you to bed. All of this excitement must have tired you out..." Azula held her sister carefully.

Katara nodded softly. "My sweet Azu..." She purred lovingly.

"Just sleep for now, ok... I'll tuck you in." Azula smiled at her adopted sister, picking her up bridal style as the waterbender yawned.

Katara innocently rested her head on Azula's shoulder.

The Firebender quietly carried her little sister to bed, tucking her in sweetly.

"Night Azu..." She murmured sweetly.

"G'night Kat." Azula cooed.

Katara then drifted off to sleep.

"Well, time to go have some fun with our little Air Nomad." Azula whispered to herself in a sadistic tone, before heading to the dungeon.

To be continued...


End file.
